powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Deceptron
Deceptron was a Frankenstein/flashlight/bolt-themed contestant of the second series of Galaxy Warriors and Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel. Character History Deceptron was first seen in frount of a give shop-like regin were Victor and Mounbty are buying sun glasses, his Boult Blaster powers up as Mounty lies to Victory about his "new" sun glasses, he spots the Ninja Steel Rangers and also does the same when the Yellow Ranger lies to the White Ranger, with him charge up, he encounters the Rangers and right before the Rangers could morpht, Deceptron uses his bolt blaster to fire out Bolt Blast at the White Ranger's Ninja Star, preventer her to Morpth, he then escaps back to Galvanax's ship and glots to the crowed of how the White Ranger can't morpth, Odius complines of how he only did one Ranger, to which he says that he will wait until the Rangers dose more lieing so that his Bolt Blaster powes up and then steals all of the Ninja Ranger's Power Stars. He comes back and absorbs even more lies from the Yellow Ranger, after it charges up again, he encounters the Red, Yellow, Blue and Gold Rangers again, they morpht and do battle with Deceptron, but he was too strong, and afte he explans of how his power works, he fres his Bolt Blast at the Blue and Gold Rangers and demorpth them and sabitogs their Ninja Power Stars. Tho he ran out of energy for his Bolt Blast, he was still strong enough to attemp to steel the Ninja Power Stars, tho right before he could, the Pinbk Ranger comes in and blasts Deceptron, force him to teleport out of here. However, his plan backfires when Calvin tells the truth of how he didn't give Hayle a presnt this causes the bolts to be removed. Deceptron then goes to a city and absorbs even more lies from Mounty, when Deceptron is filled up he continus his missin to fine the find the Rangers, the Rangers find him and them morpht, much to Deceptron's shock and confuseing, to take on Deceptron and he summons an army of Basherbolts to aid him in battle, as the Blue, Pink, White and Gold Rangrers battle the Basherbots, the Red and Yellow Rangers battle Deceptron, to which he overpowers both, the Pink Ranger then joins in and then the Red Ranger turns into the Fire Lion Red Ranger and takes on the monster, Deceptor then holdd in the Ranger and fires his Bolt Blast in point-blank range at the Red Ranger, right before his attack could have any effect on the Red Ranger, the Yellow Ranger used the Ninja Water Attack to sheild and refect the Bolt Blast back at Deceptor, cmpltely stunning him and alowing the Pinbk Ranger to fire her arrow blast at the Bolt Blaster, destroying it, Deceptor is then destroyed when the Pink and Yellow Ranger used their Steel Slash as well as the Red Ranger's Lion Fire Slash Final Attack. Deceptron is then gigantified to which the Rangers summons the return of the Ninja Steel Megazord, the Bullrider Megazord and the Lion Fire Megazord to battle Deceptor equiped with the Super Ninja Steel Mode, they overpower him with the new power and then the Rangers form the Ninja Ultrazord and used its Ninja Ultra Strike, but it wasn't enough, so the Rangers used the new Ninja Ultrazord Blast Final Attack to ultimately destroyed Deceptron once and for all. Personality Deceptron's personality is quite similart to that of a robot, he specks in a calm robot tone, tho he is quite cocky, always boasting about his power. Powers and Abilities * Super Strength: Deceptron is showen to be very powerful in terms of strength, able to overpower the Red, Gold, Blue, Yellow, White, and Pink Rangers easily. He could take down Calvin and Sarah with a single punch each which sent them flying. * Durability: Deceptron has incredible thick skin and can withstand punishment from his enemies, much like the first Frankenstein;s monster based monster. He was able to withstand most attacks the Rangers threw at him. He easily withstood strikes from the Lion Fire Megazord, an energized slash from the Ninja Steel Megazord, and the Bull RIder Megazord's Rodeo Rapid Fire with little reaction. The Ninja Ultrazord's Ninja Ultra Strike had absolutely no effect on him, except for making him stumble back. * Teleportation: 'Deceptron can teleport to any location at will. * '''Lighting Blast: '''Deceptron can fire a light green colored lighting blast from the two set of screws in front of his shoulder pads. * '''Basherbot Summoning: '''Deceptron can summon an army of Basherbots to aid him in battle. Arsenal *'Bolt Blaster: '''On Deceptron's waist, he has a lamp looking device he calls his Bolt Blaster. He can use it to render the Rangers' Power Stars useless. It was smashed by Hayleys' Arrow Blast and the remains were destroyed with his giant form. ** '''Bolt Blast: He is able to absorb human lies and convert them into a powerful energy ray, which is released from the center bolt on his waist. The energy beam can de-morph any Ranger it hits, leaving the Rangers' power stars bolted. However, the only way to remove the bolts is to tell the truth, Deceptor can also make them larger, incresing its strength and size, it was even powerful enough to hold back Lion Fire Red. Weakness Deceptron is shown that he can absorb lies to fill up his Bolt Blast, so he needs the lies so that he can use it, if the Bolt Blast is out of energy, then it can not be used and must be refiled. Behind the Scenes Portrayal * He is voiced by Mark Wright, who has voiced many previous Power Rangers villains, such as Dino Super Charge's Doomwing. Notes * Deceptron's method of using bolts on the power stars to stop the Ninja Steel Rangers from morphing is similar to Singe’s method of using Zotak Rings on the Dino Charge Rangers Energems. * His name may be a combination of deception and tron, both words being heavily tied to the Transformers ''franchise (deceptron>Decepticon; tron>multiple subjects, including Cybertron and Megatron). With that in mind, his name could also be a pun/amalgam of Decepticon and their Japanese name, Destron(also the name of Kamen Rider V3's villain group). * Unlike his Sentai counterpart, he is not related directly with any monster group. Appearances ''Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel * Episode 2: Moment of Truth See Also References Category:PR Monsters Category:Galaxy Warriors Category:Galvanax's Warrior Contestants